


The Moon Series Part Two: Waning Moon

by cullens_pet



Series: The Moon Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Full Moon Draco is a werewolf and has successfully completed the first bond with Hermione. How accepting is she going to be when he initiates the second. dark, Possessive Draco!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Series Part Two: Waning Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes about my version of the werewolf. It mixes the werewolf and the shape shifter from Stephanie Meyer’s Twilight. Their appearance is the same as the wolves from Twilight although instead of inheriting it they are bitten. They can shift forms at will, although the light from the full moon makes the compulsion stronger. Now, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it. Read, and review. This is the sequel to Full Moon. If you have not read it you should probably pop over to my profile and read it first to understand what is happening in this story.

I drifted in and out of consciousness as Malfoy carried me to the edge of the forest. Everything looked like it was blurred around the edges, taking on a dreamlike quality. If only it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare that I could just wake from. I struggled feebly in his arms as he gathered me closer to him, preparing to apparate. For all I knew, he could be taking me to Voldemort himself.

 

“Stop,” he commanded, his voice rough alerting me to the fact the wolf was still very much in control. “Don’t struggle mate. We don’t want to get splinched.” He pulled his muscular arms tighter around me as we disappeared with a loud crack.

 

We landed with a heavy thud, although to Malfoy’s credit he didn’t stumble or drop me even though I must have been quite the burden. I struggled to keep my eyes open, wanting to see where he had taken me. My eyes felt so heavy, like there were lead weights attached to the lids forcing them closed. 

 

“Don’t fight it,” he ordered. “You must rest for your body to adjust to the changes being made to it. Don’t make me force a dreamless sleep potion on you, my hard-headed mate.”

 

Lulled by the gentle swaying motion as he walked me across the room, I was asleep before I even hit the bed unable to resist the tiredness that sucked me away into a vortex of darkness.

 

My mind felt muddled when I awoke. Was it all just a dream? I opened my eyes cautiously, peering around at my surroundings. It was not my bed from the head’s dorms. The furniture was a dark oak and not the warm walnut that graced my own room. The linens on the bed were a black satin and not the warm flannel that I was accustomed to. I moaned quietly at the implications.

 

This was not my dorm room. The scene in the graveyard had happened. The terrifying run through the Forbidden Forest had occurred. Malfoy had mated me. He had bitten me.

 

I smelled him before I saw him. He smelled like mixture cinnamon and honey. I glared at him as he entered the room. If looks could have killed, I’m quite sure that he would have been dead on the spot.

 

He cleared his throat nervously as he stood on the threshold of the room. “I heard you moan. I thought…” he trailed off as he swallowed heavily. “I thought you were hurt. Are you okay?” he asked as he came closer to the bed.

 

My eyes bulged at his asinine question. Was I okay? Was he serious? He was getting too close. After the events that occurred yesterday, I was sure that I didn’t want him near me ever again. I clambered out of bed, nearly losing my footing as my legs connected with the floor. My body hurt. My legs felt weak and I had a terrible ache between my thighs reminding me of my lost innocence.

 

I scuttled away from him, my back connecting with wall in my attempts to evade him.

 

“Stay away from me,” I hissed furiously. I honestly didn’t know what he expected to happen after the events of yesterday evening but he seriously needed his head checked if he thought that I would be content to just set up house with him. I told him over and over that I didn’t want this and he forced it on me any way.

 

I looked away from him as I saw the hurt that was swirling in his eyes from my statement. I didn’t want to hurt him but damn it, he had taken from me something that he didn’t have any right to take.

 

“Hermione,” he whispered brokenly. “I’m so sorry. I know that it’s not enough. I know what happened last night was inexcusable but I couldn’t control myself. I tried to tell you. I’ve been fighting it for months. I couldn’t fight it any longer. Please, don’t push me away. It hurts too much.”

 

I lifted my gaze from the floor. He had moved closer, standing only a few feet from me. I stared into his stormy eyes, feeling the connection that had formed between ourselves. 

 

“What did you expect? I told you, Malfoy. I told you that I didn’t want this, that it was too dangerous, that there was too much risk. You forced yourself on me, scaring me half to death in the process. How did you think I was going to react after that? Did you expect that things would be all sunshine and roses? That I would welcome you with open arms. For Merlin’s sake, you bit me, you arsehole. You’ve doomed me to a life of prejudice, not that it wasn’t that way before. Now it will be worse. I’ll be both a werewolf and a mud blood.”

 

He stepped even closer as I finished my rant. I tried to dart around him and away from him but he was just too fast. Damn his seeker reflexes.

 

He pinned me against the wall with his much bigger body, caging me there with his arms on either side of my head. I gulped nervously as I felt his arousal press against my bruised thigh. I could see the shift in his personality. His wolf was back and he was angry. His wolf would be able to control him until the moon started to wane again. Which translated to roughly three nights a month.

 

“What did you expect me to do, mate?” he growled angrily. “Firstly, you are mine and I would have you no matter what. You were made for me, born for me and no one else. You had your chance to submit. Secondly, I don’t ever want to hear that word out of your mouth ever again. You are far from inferior. I never would have chosen you otherwise. Thirdly, of course I bit you. It is part of the bonding. But I didn’t infect you as you so falsely assume. I bit you while in my human form. You gained all the benefits and none of the so-called drawbacks. Your senses will heighten. Physically and magically, you’ll be stronger. You’ll live longer. As much as I wanted you to be just like me, to be able to have someone to transform with on the full moon but I knew that you would resent me for that. I wanted to give you the choice later on if that was what you wanted. I did you a kindness and this is how I’m repaid.”

 

He was breathing heavily as he pressed himself against me, forcing me to submit to him. And submit I did. The compulsion was just too strong. It was an utterly foreign feeling to me since I was usually so strong willed. I didn’t like it but I couldn’t help it.

 

“I’m sorry, Draco,” I whispered. Where did that come from? He’s always been Malfoy to me just as I’ve been Granger to him. “I didn’t know. But that doesn’t solve how dangerous this is for the both of us. I’m a member of the Order of the Phoenix and you are a follower of Voldemort, a death eater. The two are not mutually exclusive.”

 

He traced his nose along the column of my throat, making me shudder as his heated breath washed over my over-sensitive skin. Placing an open mouth wet kiss on the underside of my jaw he rumbled in return, “I don’t believe in his practices, I never have. After I decided to claim you, I renounced my allegiance to him. I’ve been meeting with Lupin and Dumbledore and have pledged my allegiance to the light. I’ll not have my cubs live in a world controlled by darkness.”

 

“Cubs?,” I muttered weakly as he continued with his ministrations, subduing me with his expert hands as they moved over my heated flesh. I could hardly think straight about everything that he had divulged to me.

 

“Oh, yes, mate. Cubs. As soon as the war is over, I want a whole houseful of noisy cubs. I’ve always wanted a brother or sister to play with and I’d never just have one child. I want as many as we can have.” He scraped his teeth over the bite from yesterday making me weak at the knees. I had to stop him before he went any further. I wasn’t ready to do this again.

 

I pushed against his chest feebly, still feeling weak from the chase from the day previous. “Draco, please… stop. I’m not ready for this again.”

 

He chuckled darkly, his chest rumbling against mine. My nipples hardened at the sensation and sent a trickle of liquid pooling in my knickers. My face flushed in embarrassment as I’m sure that he could smell it.

 

“Didn’t you know, mate?” he growled against my throat. “The first claiming lasts for the entire three days of the moons peak. I will mate you every day, multiple times a day if possible. I will bite you several more times and by the end of the third day, you will mark me in return. I’m very much looking forward to it.”

 

My cheeks flushed at his words. I would have to bite him. I could already feel the compulsion to take the tender skin of his neck between my teeth. I shook myself out of those thoughts. Draco expected me to have sex with him again, to mate with him again. I didn’t know if I could do this. I hurt so much from yesterday.

 

As if he could sense my trepidation, he cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed me tenderly. “Trust me, mate,” he rumbled. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll make it good for you. Don’t fight me. I can’t fight the urge to mate you and it only causes you pain. I don’t want to hurt you any more but this must be done.”

 

I stared into those endless pools of gray, trembling with need and trepidation. I didn’t have any experience with the feelings that I was experiencing. I was afraid, not that I would ever admit that to him. I was scared by the pull that I felt toward him, the need that I felt to have him inside me. It was unfathomable to think that I would ever want Malfoy in that manner. We had been enemies for years and it was hard to let that go at a moment’s notice. I was also still resentful for the way that he had forced himself on me. Even if I had capitulated in the end, it was only because I couldn’t fight him and win. If I gave in now, what would that make me look like? 

 

He pressed me against his chest, enveloping my small figure with his arms. “Please, please believe me, Precious, I never wanted to hurt you,” he whispered into my hair, his breath hot as it washed over the column of my neck. “I never meant to hurt you or scare you yesterday. I wish I could explain the way I feel, the impulses that I have. I don’t have the words to describe the hold that you have over me. I would do anything and everything for you. I’ve forsaken my family for you. My father will disown me once he hears what I’ve done. I’ve gone against everything that I was ever taught. But none of that matters to me. You are what matters to me. You’ve opened my eyes. I’ve watched you ever since the first year, questioning what my father had always taught me. How could someone who was supposed to be filthy be so beautiful? As the years passed, the questions in my head grew louder and more insistent. By the fourth year, I could no longer ignore the fact that you were the smartest and most capable witch in our year. What I’m trying to say is that you have shown me the way, the right way, the way that things should be. Blood was never the issue. Blood has nothing to do with your worth as a witch. You are better than every pureblooded witch that I’ve ever met. You are beautiful, inside and out. You are perfect.”

 

His words struck a chord within me. This was not the Draco Malfoy that I had known for years. He sounded like him. He looked like him. But the words and the emotions behind them were completely foreign. The boy that I had known was nothing more than a stuck-up, spoiled brat. The Draco Malfoy that I knew was cold and emotionless. He didn’t give a whit for anyone but himself.

 

I cleared my throat as his hands stroked my back, every pass bringing them closer to my rear. I could hardly think straight as he nuzzled my ear and sucked gently on a particularly sensitive spot beneath it.

 

“Draco…. I….”

 

I trailed off as he pressed a soft kiss on the side of my mouth.

 

“Shhh….,” he whispered. “Let me take care of you, Precious. Let me show you what you mean to me.”

 

His eyes held me captive, frozen to the spot like a deer caught in the light of a pair of oncoming headlamps, powerless to move as his heated gaze consumed me from the inside out. I’ve never had a boy look at me like that in my life and it did strange things to me. I wanted him to touch me, to possess me. I wanted to give myself to him.

 

That admission brought my mind to a screeching halt. All I could do was gaze back at his metallic eyes and drown slowly in their molten depths. I had never noticed before but his eyes were really quite beautiful. Darker charcoal around the outside, gradually lightening before terminating in the blackness of his pupil.

 

His eyes held mine for a moment more before he swept forward, claiming my lips with his own. His kiss was unlike any that I have ever known. Bruising in his intensity, gentle in his exploration, possessive in his claiming, his mouth devoured mine hungrily. Never in my life had I felt such riotous feelings for someone. How could you hate someone so much and then in the course of a single day, twenty-four hours, merely the blink of an eye in a lifetime of experiences, have an inexplicable need for them.

 

I molded myself against the heat of his body as I capitulated. I couldn’t fight it any longer. I couldn’t fight him. It was as if my body automatically recognized him as its master. I couldn’t say that I wasn’t frightened by it but my mind couldn’t override my body’s instincts.

 

Draco growled deep in his throat as he felt the shift in my acceptance. He lifted me easily and pinned me to the wall, thrusting powerfully with his hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned as his erection brushed against my core. He laid waste to my mouth, exploring every crevice he could find. His tongue felt as soft as velvet as it brushed against mine. 

 

He pulled away slightly, growling as he did so, “Mine!”

 

I whimpered and met his possessive stare. I knew I had to say it before he got any more violent. It was in the wolf’s nature to show dominance over their mate and if I didn’t submit, he would make me. It was their way.

 

“Yours,” I whispered finally. His eyes flashed in the semi-darkness of the room. He rumbled with approval and turned us away from the wall. I clung to him with my legs as he walked us across the room. He nipped my neck affectionately as he lowered us onto the bed.

 

“Say it again,” he commanded, his voice rough with need.

 

I gazed into his eyes, throwing my caution to the wind. It was too late to turn back. We had passed the point of no return. I licked my lips nervously and repeated the word he wanted to hear. 

 

“Yours.”

 

He growled again, sending a shot of heat straight to my loins. He sat back on his heels, whispering a spell as he did so. My nightgown disappeared leaving me vulnerable to his stare. My hands automatically moved to cover myself. He pinned them to the bed with his much bigger hands.

 

“Don’t,” he ordered. “Don’t cover yourself. You are beautiful.” His eyes appraised me slowly, the heat from his gaze causing me to flush with desire. Goosebumps raised on my dampened skin as chills raced deliciously over my exposed body. I had never felt more vulnerable than I did at that point with Draco Malfoy hovering over my nude form.

 

He reached out, his warm fingers turning my chin so that I could meet his eyes. “Don’t fret, Precious. Everything will be all right. You’ll see.”

 

It warmed my heart that he would even to try to reassure me. It showed me that perhaps he was different than the cold, cruel little boy that I had grown up with. I didn’t trust him fully yet, but I would give him a chance. Everyone deserved a chance to do the right thing.

 

His hands moved slowly as he explored my body properly for the first time. The violence from yesterday was gone. In its place were hands that were exceedingly gentle in their touch. His hands whispered across my collarbones, his scorching fingers tracing the vee in between them lightly. I shuddered as his breath wafted over the bite on my neck and his thumbs traced the across my nipples. They hardened under the light touch and I arched into him, aching for him to touch them fully. He took one of the hardened buds into his mouth, sucking and scraping it gently with his teeth as his other hand trailed to my navel. 

 

I moaned at the feelings exploding inside me. I had never felt like this before. I had touched myself on a number of occasions but I had never experienced the amount of dizzying pleasure that I was experiencing at that moment. I pushed my hips against him trying to sooth the ache that was building there. With one, big rough hand he pinned my hips to the bed, stilling my movements. I whined in frustration. Was he set on torturing me?

 

His mouth left my nipple with a pop as he looked me in the eyes. His eyes had nearly darkened to black. “I’m going to taste you, my sweet-smelling mate. The first time you cum, I want it to be all over my lips.”

 

I didn’t know about that. I had heard that it was intensely pleasurable for a woman, but I felt squeamish at the thought of having my former enemy in between my legs in that manner. I wasn’t comfortable in my skin and it made me decidedly uncomfortable to think that he would have such a close up view of my womanhood.

 

His hands kept my hips pinned firmly to the bed as he kissed and licked his way down my body. I squirmed beneath him, not resisting his advances but my heart beat a little quicker the closer he got to my center. All thoughts flew out of my mind when he gave one long, hard, sensual lick right over my clit. I nearly came right there.

 

He hummed his approval and released his hold on my hips. I closed my eyes and surrendered my body to the pleasure that Draco was giving me. He thrust a finger into my dripping channel and I cried out, thrusting my hips in time with the movements of his hand. The pressure began to build in my abdomen. He added another finger and my breathing became heavier and heavier as my body coiled tighter and tighter.

 

“I want to hear my name on your lips when you cum, my sweet,” he murmured from in between my trembling thighs. “I want to hear who you belong to.” 

 

He sucked my little bundle of nerves into his mouth, biting gently as he twisted his fingers within my sopping channel. I cried out his name as my world fell apart, bright colored stars blinking between my eyelids as my body rippled beneath his talented hands and mouth. I think I might have even blacked out because before I had even come down from the high, I opened my eyes in shock to the feeling of Draco entering me with one hard, powerful thrust. I shook beneath him as I climaxed a second time just from the sensation of being filled by him again.

 

“Who do you belong to, mate? Who makes you feel this good?” he growled against the mark on my throat.

 

The gruffness of his voice sent heat straight to my groin as my body soared toward yet another orgasm. I could only gasp out my response.

 

“I belong to you, Draco! Only you!”

 

I shuddered again as my walls pulsated around his steely length. “That’s right, mate. You belong to me. You are mine.”

 

He latched onto my neck, right over his previous bite as I wailed my orgasm to the heavens. He came right alongside me, his seed scorching as it splashed against my fluttering walls. It seemed to go on forever as my muscles clamped down hard on him, milking him dry.

 

He collapsed on top of me, kissing my lips chastely. “I know you don’t believe me, but I really do love you. Just give me a chance to show you, Precious.”

 

I kissed him back gently. “I’ll give you a chance,” I whispered against his lips. “But there is a saying that goes like this: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. If you burn me Draco Malfoy, you will regret it for the rest of you days. And trust me, if you screw me over, those days will be numbered.”

 

He pulled away from me slightly and smirked his signature smirk. Although it was a little different this time. Instead of being a hateful expression, it looked more playful and mischievous. 

 

“That sounds like a challenge. I’m always up for a challenge,” he rumbled as he kissed me again. I could feel his length hardening inside me once more. He really wasn’t kidding when he said he would mate me several times over the next few days. I could only hope to keep pace with him. I’d never let him beat me yet and I wasn’t planning to start now.

 

~~~fin~~~


End file.
